Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 6
Maurice knocks on the door but it opens automactly and he enters the gloomy castle Maurice hello hello sitting on a table is a candlestick named Lumiere and a clock named Cogsworth Lumiere old fellow must have lost his way in the woods Cogsworth keep quiet and maybe he ll go away Maurice is someone there Cogsworth not a word Lumiere not one word Maurice i dont mean to intrude but iost my horse and i need a place to stay for the night Lumiere oh Cogsworth have a heart but Cogsworth covers Lumieres mouth Cogsworth shush shush shush and Lumiere burns Cogsworth Cogsworth ouch ouch Lumiere of course monseur you are welcome here Maurice who said that he grabs Lumiere Lumiere over here Maurice where Lumiere hello and he drops him Maurice incredible Cogsworth now youve done it Lumiere splendid just peachy aargghh he pick him up Maurice how is this accomplished Cogsworth put me down at once he tickles hios feet hee hee hee and he winds him up and opens his chest Cogsworth sir close that at once do you mind Maurice i beg your pardon its just that i have seen a clock that can ah achoo he sneezes on him Lumiere oh moniseure you are soaked to the bone come warm yourself by the fire Maurice thank you they take him in Cogsworth no no no no you know what the master will do if he finds you here and the Beast is watching in the shadows i demand you stop right there and he sits down oh no not the masters chair and Footstool barks Cogsworth i am not seeing this i am not seeing this Maurice well hello there boy Cogsworth allright this has gone far enough im in charge in here and but Cogsworth is ran over by the coaster with a teapot named Mrs Potts and her son Chip the teacup Mrs Potts how would you like a nice spot of tea sir it will warm you up in no time Cogsworth no no tea no tea no tea and she pours him a cup and he sips it Chip hee hee hee his moustach tickles mama Maurice oh hello but a gust of wind blows into the room Chip uh oh and the ferioucous terrifyng Beast enters the room Beast theres a stranger here Lumiere master allow me to explain the gentlemen was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet and the Beast growls Cogsworth master i d like to take this moment to say i was against this from the starti tried to stop them but would they listen to me no no no but growling makes Cogsworth hide under the rug Beast who are you what are you doing here Mauricei was lost in the woods and Beast you are not welcome here Maurice im sorry Beast what are you staring at Maurice nothing Beast so youve come to stare at the beast have you Maurice look i meant no harm i just needed a place to stay Beast i ll give you a place to stay he grabs Maurice Maurice no please no no no and throws him in the dungeon Category:Beauty and the Beast Films